


Unexpected Love

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014





	Unexpected Love

“Clarke I was only gone a day, why are you freaking out so much?” Raven asked. Clarke bit her lip and slowly lifted her head to look at Raven.

            “You could’ve been killed! Or even tortured! Why didn’t you tell anybody?” Clarke yelled more out of concern than anger.

            “I told Finn. Did he not tell you?”

            “No. I’m not really all that surprised though. He was asleep most of the day,” Clarke stated. Clarke walked over to Raven and pulled her into a hug, relieved to have her alive and well. Raven gripped Clarke tight and only let go once Clarke started to pull away. Raven sat down on the floor of the tent and took her hair out of her already loose ponytail, running her fingers through it to make it look neater. Clarke’s stomach started to growl and Raven let out a small laugh.

            “Hungry?”

            “I guess so,” Clarke replied with a grin forming. “You want anything to eat?”

            “Just get me something, I’m not picky.” Clarke ducked her head to get out of the small tent and went to the fire to get some food for them. Bellamy glared at Clarke as she picked up something that had been cooked beyond recognition, and Clarke shrugged her shoulders in response. When Clarke walked back into her and Raven’s tent she found Raven lying on her bed.

            “I’m tired. Being outside the walls for a day with almost no sleep isn’t that great.”

            “Here, at least eat some food before you fall asleep,” Clarke said as she handed some of the food she got to Raven. As Raven bit in to the roasted meat she sat up and smiled. She hungrily devoured the rest of her food and dropped the small piece of animal bone on the ground. Clarke sat down on Raven’s bed as she nibbled on her food, savoring every bit of it while hoping there was more for tomorrow. _I really don’t want to go on a hunting trip again, especially since Raven just got back._ Clarke finished her food quicker than she expected, and sighed as she dropped her scraps of food on the dirt floor. Clarke pushed her blonde hair behind her ears as she turned to look at Raven.

            “You know, sometimes I really miss the Ark. It may have sucked, but at least we always had food,” Clarke said barely above a whisper.

            “I know what you mean. It was so much easier up there, but at least now that we’re on the ground we don’t have to worry about being put in lockup anymore,” Raven replied, trying to look on the bright side. Raven wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulder, trying to cheer her up. Clarke scooted closer to Raven, glad that she had found somebody she could just relax around. Clarke leaned her head against Raven’s shoulder, wondering if her or Raven would fall asleep first. As the cold wind from outside crept into the tent, Clarke shivered and looked up at Raven.

            “Raven, I’m freezing,” Clarke whispered. Raven grabbed the blanket that was spread across the floor and shook it a few times, hoping that most of the dirt was off, and placed it gently over her and Clarke.

            “Is that better, princess?” Raven asked with a smirk. Clarke nodded as she cuddled with Raven under the blanket. Raven felt a wave of sleepiness wash over her, and she lied down on her bed, making sure to leave enough room for Clarke. Clarke looked slightly confused for a second, and then decided to lie down next to Raven, throwing the blanket over both of them as she turned to face her. She pushed Raven’s dark brown hair behind her ears, placing a kiss to her forehead. Raven backed away for a second out of shock, but realized that she didn’t mind it.

            “You know, if you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just asked,” Raven said, only half-jokingly. Clarke pretended to laugh, but Raven could tell Clarke wasn’t taking the kiss as a joke either. Raven wrapped her arms around Clarke and gave her a kiss on the cheek, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Clarke let out a breath of relief, happy that Raven had some sort of feelings for her beyond just friendship.

            “Well, can I kiss you?” Clarke asked, giggling slightly. Raven took a deep breath and nodded her head in reply. Clarke wrapped her arms around Raven’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to her lips, almost not believing what was happening at the moment. As she broke the kiss and opened her eyes she stared into Raven’s, finally feeling loved for the first time in a while.

            “I think I might just be in love with you,” Clarke whispered to Raven.

            “I think I might just be in love with you too,” Raven whispered back. Raven let out a sigh as she told Clarke she was getting tired.

            “So am I,” she replied, a hint of sadness in her response. Raven wrapped her arms around Clarke as they both closed their eyes and fell asleep while thinking of each other.


End file.
